tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas Hydraulic Loaders Ltd
Atlas Hydraulic Loaders Ltd is a manufacturer of Hydraulic cranes that are mounted on lorries for assisting with loading & unloading materials. The UK company was based in Lanarkshire, Scotland. The parent company, the German Atlas Gmbh, a subsidiary of Terex since 2002. In April 2010, the whole of the former Atlas business was sold by Terex. The new owner is Fil Filipov, former Vice President of Terex. History Timeline * 1919 - Formation of Hinrich Weyhausen KG, trading company for agricultural products, founded by Hinrich Weyhausen * 1921 - Start of development and production of agricultural machines and beginning of a very successful development of a young company. * 1936 - The company Hinrich Weyhausen KG could further increase their leading position as manufacturer of agricultural machines. The trademark ATLAS becomes a synonym for innovation and quality. This tradition has never ceased to be valid. * 1945 - The first patented hydraulic crane for agricultural purpose was the beginning of a new age - not only for ATLAS. * 1950 - The first complete hydraulically operated excavator leaves the production. This engineering revolutionised the whole construction equipment industry. * 1986 - ATLAS WEYHAUSEN Created as "ATLAS" becomes part of the company name. A change from "Hinrich WEYHAUSEN KG" to "Atlas Weyhausen GmbH." * 2001 - A new corporate design as well as the presentation of innovative products at the BAUMA fair in Munich is the next step to the future for ATLAS WEYHAUSEN. * 2002 - ATLAS TEREX creates following takeover by the giant Terex group. * 200? machines changed to Terex white colour scheme * 2010 - Terex sell the former Atlas business to Fil Filipov, former Vice president of Terex Construction. The Terex corporate White colour is dropped. The Atlas brand name and Orange colour makes a welcome return. The new company name is Atlas Maschinen GmbH http://www.atlasgmbh.com Products A range of lorry loading cranes with a capacity from 1 ton to 20+ ton (600 kNm). With options for hydraulic actuated block Grabs and Bucket grabs for materials handling. Model Range A Variety of excavators and long reach material handlers, generally on Rubber wheeled chassis, often fitted with grabs, or for ship unloading of bulk cargo, fitted with clamshell bucket grabs. Some have raised cabs of either fixed or hydraulically raising to facilitated the operator with a good view of the load. Some are mounted on extended pedestal bases to increase the reach. Current range ;Wheeled excavators *ATLAS 140W formerly TEREX TW140 *ATLAS 150W formerly TEREX TW150 *ATLAS 160W formerly TEREX TW160 *ATLAS 160WSR formerly TEREX TW160SR *ATLAS 170W formerly TEREX TW170 *ATLAS 180WSR formerly TEREX TW180SR *ATLAS 190W formerly TEREX TW190 *ATLAS 240W formerly TEREX TW240 ;Tracked excavators *ATLAS 160LC formerly TEREX 1305LC *ATLAS 190LC formerly TEREX 1605LC *ATLAS 210LC formerly TEREX TC210LC *ATLAS 225LC formerly TEREX TC225LC *ATLAS 240LC formerly TEREX TC240LC *ATLAS 260LC formerly TEREX TC260LC *ATLAS 340LC formerly TEREX 1804LC ;Materials handlers *ATLAS 180MH formerly TEREX TM 180 18,8 t - 19,2 t 85 kW (116 HP) *ATLAS 200MH formerly TEREX TM 200 19,6 t - 20 t 105 kW (142 HP) *ATLAS 230MH formerly TEREX TM 230 22,4 t - 23 t 116 kW (158 HP) *ATLAS 270MH formerly TEREX TM 270 26,1 t - 27 t 125 kW (170 HP) *ATLAS 350MH formerly TEREX TM 350 33,3 t - 36 t 166 kW (226 HP) *ATLAS 520MH formerly TEREX TM 520 53 t - 57 t 183 kW (249 HP) ;Road rail *ATLAS 1404 ZW 20,0 t 69 KW (93 HP ) *ATLAS 1604 ZW 22,0 t 93 KW (126 HP ) Past range Details required of the historic model range See also * Crane * HIAB - competitor * Fassi * Machinery transport * Glossary Index References / sources * Atlas web site External links * Terex.Com main web site *http://www.atlas-terex.de *http://www.atlas-hydraulikbagger.de/ Photos (Loads) of Atlas Machines with model range & time line, and some specs (Site in German ) *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlas_Weyhausen Wiki entry for company in German *http://www.atlasgmbh.com Category:Terex Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Hydraulic truck mounted cranes Category:Terex subsidaries Category:Companies of Germany Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Materials Handlers Category:Merged companies Category:Companies founded in 1919